


養狗日記

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 8





	養狗日記

养狗日记  
  
周子瑜一直都很想养狗，从初中就开始的梦想，跟妈妈一起去菜市场的时候遇到小狗总是要摸一摸，特别是小狗，湿漉漉的眼睛望着你，楚楚可怜，她总是会心生怜爱，一看到爱意就泛滥汹涌，可是周子瑜的妈妈对狗毛过敏，所以她不能把它们带回家，她只能摸摸它们柔软的毛发，也会偷偷留下香肠和水，除此之外什么也做不了，她一直期待着能拥有自己的狗。  
  
她下班回家，在公寓底下，昏暗的灯光下遇到了一条小狗，浑身脏脏的，鼻子很干燥，像是生病了，两个大眼睛耷拉着眼皮，有气无力的，她犹豫了片刻，就把它抱起带到了附近的宠物医院去，好在医生说只是营养不良，给小狗洗了澡，是很好看的柴犬，吹毛的时候也很乖，在玻璃屋里冲着周子瑜笑，仿佛知道是她救了它。  
  
她抱着一堆狗粮和罐头，还有一只狗站在医院门口的时候，冷风吹过来的时候，她才意识到好像是要养狗了，狗在她身边跑来跑去，还不断用脚扒着她的裤腿，一幅要求抱抱的可怜样子，她心软极了，真的太可爱了。  
  
“好吧，我们回家”  
  
周子瑜放东西给狗子吃的时候，一边摸着狗脑袋一边想着要给它取什么名字呢？  
  
“你叫sana好吗？”说着说着，摸上了狗脑袋，毛茸茸的脑袋，被摸得闭上了眼睛，可真舒服呀。  
  
秋天的夜晚，温度稍低，很容易着凉，睡在地板上的话很有可能会感冒，周子瑜思索了一下，决定给它用被子做一个简易的窝，狗子在旁边跑来跑去，可是就是不睡进去，而是在房间门口打转，周子瑜打开门，它蹭一下就跳到了床上，钻进被子里，周子瑜看到笑了，  
  
“是想跟我一起睡觉吗？sana”  
  
sana兴奋地在床上跑来跑去，还冲周子瑜叫，周子瑜用手指嘘了一声，它就真的不叫了，周子瑜其实进门的时候就有些诧异，sana实在是太聪明了，仿佛像是听得懂人话。  
  
sana安安静静地睡在周子瑜旁边的时候，周子瑜才有养了狗的实感，她初中到现在的梦想，意外地实现了，而且是一只很可爱毛茸茸又聪明的柴犬，她摸了摸狗脑袋，心满意足地睡去。  
  
第二天没有被闹钟叫醒，而是被湿漉漉的舌头给舔醒的，她睁开眼，sana湿漉漉的，像是被水雾包围的大眼睛，距离她只有不到5cm，一大早被可爱的动物叫醒，即使要出门当个社畜也会觉得很快乐，因为有要赚钱的动力了，要给sana买好多好多罐头才行！  
  
周子瑜出门之前给sana倒了狗粮，她穿鞋的时候，sana放弃了吃到一半的狗粮跑过来要摸摸，周子瑜一用手摸它，它就会吐舌头笑，像是.....  
  
“你怎么有点像黄晓明？”sana不解地看着她，歪了歪脑袋，像是在思考些什么，但是又想不出来个所以然，于是又跑去狗粮盆继续吃，出门的最后一眼就是望见那个几乎要把盆子吃掉的狗的毛茸茸的屁股。  
  
她晚上回家的时候，刚踏出电梯门，就听见自己的房子里有狗叫声，打开门，黄色的小狗就窜过来向她索要抱抱，  
  
“怎么这么聪明呀，还没开门就知道我来啦？”  
  
sana冲她叫两声，示意自己听懂了，周子瑜拿出刚刚路过宠物店的时候买的项圈，还找店员小哥帮忙刻了字，套在sana的脖子上。  
  
“跑丢了就能找到你了” sana戴上项圈之后有些蒙蒙的，它似乎懂了这是什么含义，这是它属于周子瑜的标志，她决定带sana出门遛遛，它呆在屋里一天了，sana似乎有些抗拒出门，这很奇怪，一般来说，狗狗都是喜欢出门的，后来周子瑜干脆把它抱出了门，它显得有些害怕，夏天的街道，虽然闷热但是也有微风徐徐吹过，总的来说还是很舒服的，sana被她牵着走，她们走出小区的时候，sana突然把绳索给挣脱了，它很快的就跳进了一个草丛里，然后顺着地下的弯道消失不见了，前后不到三十秒，周子瑜的手上就只剩下绳索，她急忙奔往草丛，可是一无所获，像是凭空消失了一样。

她在小区哭着找了两个小时，眼睛哭成肿眼泡，她找的浑身是汗，汗顺着她的额头滴进她的眼睛，她失魂落魄地回家，家门口站了一个人，那个人的头发是金色的，低着头，看不到她的脸，但是可以看见的是，她脖子上的项圈是周子瑜丢失的狗，sana的。

那个人抬头，周子瑜看着她的脸，五官很精致，眼睛是狗狗眼，一同sana一样湿漉漉的，可爱的，但是不同的是，她更加吸引人，眼睛像是一个糖浆漩涡，你会想要迷失在里头，用中文来说，就是风情万种，周子瑜呆了一会，决定走上前去询问，对方睁着眼睛看她，没有说话。

“你好？请问？”

周子瑜盯着她的项圈，是自己亲手给sana带上的，那这么说….眼前的这个人就是她的狗。

“你？sana？”

站着的那个人听到这个名字用力地点了点头，指了指自己，表示是她。

“我，sana”她说。

周子瑜开了门坐到沙发半个小时都没有反应过来，她的狗变成了人这个事实，主要是，变成了人的sana真的很好看。

她蹲在周子瑜的旁边，就像以前一样，但是人蹲着会有些奇怪，周子瑜喊她坐起来，坐到沙发上。

“你怎么会变成人？你知道吗？”

“呃，我不太清楚诶，我本来就可以变成人，只是我受伤了就会变成狗，我也不知道我什么时候会变成人”她说话的时候保持着歪头的习惯。

“所以你真的是狗变成人吗？”

“是的，妈妈说我们是妖精”

“狗妖？”

”是的”

周子瑜相信了她说的话，最大的原因是她的尾巴从衣服后面冒出来了，一摇一摆的，周子瑜有点头疼，她只是想单纯养个狗，没有想过要养个人，而且还是。。。这么漂亮的人，严格一点来说，是狗妖。

“你有名字吗？”

“我有的，我叫凑崎纱夏，不过我喜欢sana这个名字，”她伸手摸了摸脖子上的项圈。

周子瑜拿出了自己的衬衫给她穿，周子瑜高她半个头，所以衣服会显得有点大，衬得她更加娇小了，衬衫只能勉强盖到大腿，遮不住她的尾巴，周子瑜忍不住伸手去摸了下她的尾巴，异常的柔软，是想象般柔顺的触感，凑崎被触碰尾巴的时候，显得很害羞，她的脸红彤彤的，红色慢慢从脸颊攀爬到了耳朵。

“妈妈说，这里不可以随便碰的”凑崎纱夏很害羞地开口。

“啊，对不起”周子瑜很快地就收回了手，凑崎以为周子瑜不高兴了，抓住周子瑜的手，放在了她毛茸茸的金色脑袋上，周子瑜的手被抓住，毛发很柔顺，像丝绸一样的质感，感觉非常的奇妙，凑崎纱的眼睛圆碌碌的望着她，里面仿佛承载了很多美好的东西，你能想到，春天的微风，夏天的冰可乐，秋天的落叶，冬天的围巾，无论是谁看了心都会软乎乎的。

凑崎纱夏显然很喜欢周子瑜摸她头的动作，她舒服地眯起了眼睛，眼睛弯成一道弯桥，她抬起了下巴，相当的愉悦。

周子瑜只是普通的上班族，并住不起别墅，她住的是一房一厅，并没有多余的房间，她站在床前纠结了一会，凑崎纱夏亦步亦趋的跟着她，她一回头就撞进她湿漉漉的眼睛。

“好像没有多的位置了，sana愿意跟我一起睡嘛”凑崎纱夏大力地点了点头。

“我想跟你一起睡觉”她倒是说的很直白，周子瑜忽然想起来了什么，她有些为难地转过头，周子瑜的洁癖还算是蛮严重的，她想起好像凑崎纱夏还没有洗澡，没有洗澡的人如果要上她的床跟她一起睡觉，她有些无法接受。

“Sana会洗澡吗？”周子瑜犹豫了半天终于开口，凑崎纱夏歪了歪头，似乎没有听懂，周子瑜做了一个洗澡的动作，凑崎纱夏才反应过来，

“我好像不太会，我觉得上次洗澡的时候就很舒服呢”她指的是她还是狗的时候。

周子瑜叹了口气，走进浴室里，调试水温放了水，凑崎纱夏站在浴室门口看着她的动作，呆呆地，

“到这里来”周子瑜朝她招了招手，凑崎纱夏哒哒哒的跑过来，浴室有些滑，她没站稳，滑到了周子瑜的怀里，周子瑜稳稳接住了她，扶她站稳，敲了她的脑袋瓜，像是教育自己的小孩一样的语气，可是诶，这只柴犬年纪比她大呢。

“这里很滑，不要跑”凑崎纱夏点点头傻兮兮的笑，周子瑜帮她把衬衫解开，她仅仅只是简单的穿了一件衬衫，美好的肉体在空气里暴露无遗，周子瑜有些害羞的转过头，她也是第一次这么直观的面对其他女性的肉体，凑崎纱夏呆呆地望着她，眼神纯真，周子瑜让凑崎纱夏慢慢跨进浴缸，而她拿了一个小凳子坐下，凑崎纱夏坐在水温合适的浴缸里，周子瑜用水打湿她的头发，挤上洗发水，慢慢地揉搓着她的头发，直到泡沫生成，凑崎纱夏对泡沫很是好奇，泡沫不小心落到她的鼻尖上，我们可爱的小柴犬就变成了斗鸡眼，她直望着自己鼻尖的泡沫，直到周子瑜看到她的窘况，帮她把泡沫吹走，周子瑜帮她洗澡的时候，意外的觉得这种感觉还不错，平时寂静的房子里多了一丝温馨。

凑崎纱夏还是穿着周子瑜的衬衫，但是被弄得略微湿透，周子瑜重新拿了一套衣服给他，但是对于凑崎纱夏来说还是显得很大，她帮凑崎纱夏把裤腿卷起来，然后带她到椅子上坐下，她拿过吹风机开始帮她吹头发，温暖的风让小柴犬有点困了，周子瑜的手很温柔，轻轻揉散她的头发，温柔可真好啊，她舒服的闭上眼睛。

等到周子瑜帮她吹完头发才知道她已经睡着了，小柴犬正在打小呼噜呢，周子瑜轻手轻脚地把她抱到床上去，小柴犬可太轻了，像是毫无重量，还有，她睫毛可真长啊，周子瑜想。

周子瑜帮她盖好被子，自己收拾完了也躺到了被窝里去，她安静等到周公的到来，但是率先到来的是，凑崎纱夏，她无意识的缩进周子瑜怀里，像是一个幼年袋鼠，想要躲到妈妈的口袋里，周子瑜本想挣脱，但是又担心吵醒她，凑崎纱夏在她的胸口缓慢的呼吸，这让她心跳有点快，她的体温有些升高，但是分不清是因为什么，是太热了吗？还是因为她的气息就在自己的鼻尖呢，在黑暗中也能看到的毛茸茸的金色脑袋， 她在黑暗中睁了一会眼睛，听着外面的声音，车流缓慢驶过，风吹过来的声音，还有凑崎纱夏的呼吸声，缓慢地，十分有重量的，她就是听着这样的声音，然后慢慢地，困意袭来，她们都睡着了。

她醒来的时候凑崎纱夏已经醒来了，但是却还是没有离开她的怀抱，凑崎纱夏依旧趴在周子瑜的胸口，像是之前一样，圆碌碌的大眼睛直看着周子瑜，像是不会眨眼，像是世界上只有周子瑜能看着的眼神，挪开了之后她就无法呼吸的热烈的眼神，周子瑜刚从睡梦中醒来，一睁眼其实有点被吓到，但是很快情绪就平复了，她们两僵持了一会。

周子瑜忍不住先开口：

“你要不要从我的身上先起来”

凑崎纱夏忙爬起来，她坐在床上俨然一副乖巧的模样。

“我饿了”凑崎纱夏说

凑崎纱夏并不挑食，周子瑜做的早餐甚合她意，虽然周子瑜本人觉得蛋没有煎好，不妨碍凑崎纱夏吃的很开心，因为这是周子瑜做的，她喜欢周子瑜，所以只要周子瑜做的东西她都喜欢，她从第一眼看到这个人类开始，就觉得她又温柔又闪亮，像是被阳光照射着的大海，闪着令人心旷神怡的金光，她的温柔是大海，是包容了所有能诠释的美的大海，望着她就好像知道，美这个词是为谁而创造的，她喜欢周子瑜，被无故吸引，虽然她当时还是只狗，但是她很想和周子瑜做朋友，所以变成了人。

无论如何，周子瑜都得去上班了，她有些许发愁，有些担心凑崎纱夏。

“我不在的时候，sana不能够出去哦，也不能给别人开门哦”

“嗯好的！”

可是，她会做饭吗？变成人类的她可不能吃狗粮呢。

“你会用电话吗？sana？”

周子瑜在公司叫了外卖到家里，她让外卖小哥放在门口就行，然后打了电话给凑崎纱夏，几乎是一秒钟凑崎纱夏就接起来了，她一直都蹲在座机旁边等着周子瑜的电话，周子瑜想到她傻乎乎的样子，忍不住笑了出来，凑崎纱夏的声音从那边传出来。

“是子瑜吗？真是是子瑜吗？好神奇哦？”

“是我，外卖到了，你开门出去拿一下，记得关门”

凑崎纱夏在那边说好，周子瑜听到她把电话放下，小跑的时候的脚步声，过来一会她就回来了。

“这个是可以吃的吗？”

“是可以的，诶，你要把外面的包装拆掉，外面白色的一层，软软的，要先弄到一边去”

“嗯嗯好，我拆掉了，现在有三个小盒子，一个圆圆的，两个是方形的”

“你把小盒子都打开，上面是可以打开的”周子瑜耐心地等着凑崎纱夏研究如何打开。

“我打开了！”凑崎纱夏半响才回复。

“真棒，里面的东西可以吃哦，你吃完放在桌子上就可以了，等我回来好吗”

“好哦，我等子瑜回来”凑崎纱夏的语气是瑞士糖，通过话筒攀爬到了周子瑜的心里，心脏被糖果包围着。

周子瑜上班的时候经常走神，不知道凑崎纱夏会在家里面做什么呢？平时她下班都会晚一点再走，但是今天一到了下班时间就哒哒哒的跑回家，一开门凑崎纱夏躺在沙发上睡着了，狗狗好像特别容易困，周子瑜轻手轻脚地走过去，但是意外碰到了凳子，凳子发出声响，凑崎纱夏迷迷糊糊的醒来。

“你回来啦？”语气里是化不开的困意，整个人像是粘稠的草莓果冻，意识尚还在外太空遨游，但是等到周子瑜拿出食物，她的眼睛一下就变得亮晶晶的了，周子瑜带回来的是常去的茶餐厅的饭，凑崎纱夏吃的很开心，嘴巴沾上了不少的饭粒，周子瑜轻轻帮她拿掉，看着她吃饭就是觉得很开心，莫名其妙的满足，好像是在观赏什么小动物幸福吃饭tv，小嘴巴一张一合，吃到好吃的眼睛都眯起来了，太可爱了，周子瑜心想。

她们吃完饭，周子瑜开了电视给凑崎纱夏看，凑崎纱夏看得入神，电视机里播放的画面让她觉得很神奇，等到周子瑜洗完澡出来，凑崎纱夏还是坐在原地没有动，眼睛直望着电视机，周子瑜喊她去洗澡，她眼巴巴地望着周子瑜。

“我想子瑜帮我洗”周子瑜本想拒绝，因为她有些害羞，但是她也没法拒绝，凑崎纱夏撒娇的时候实在是太可爱了，谁让她喜欢狗狗呢，变成狗的人类一样可爱，她快完蛋了，她想。

周子瑜下班回家做饭的时候，凑崎纱夏仍然在沙发上看电视， 只是看到周子瑜开门进来哒哒哒地跑过来迎接她，整个人像是考拉一样挂在她身上，周子瑜被突如其来的拥抱弄得脸颊通红，下一秒凑崎纱夏就亲了上来，她的嘴唇柔软，周子瑜呆住了，半响问出：

“这是在干嘛？”

“我看电视里的人都这么做”

周子瑜望了望电视屏幕，噢，明白了，是恋爱日记。

“下次不要突然这样了”

“子瑜不喜欢吗？”

“倒也不是不喜欢…就是我有点…”

“那下次我伸舌头好了？他们好像都有伸舌头诶”

可能是天气太热了，屋里头有些人的脸好红哦。

这才是真正的完蛋了吧，周子瑜想。

#科学代餐 从我做起


End file.
